Samsara (RED)
by Ratu Obeng
Summary: Hidup ini segala-galanya tentang reinkarnasi dan takdir kejamnya yang abadi. ・ [Bhagavad Gita 2.27. RED; Hazama melihat teror pekat di balik bola kristalnya.] ・ [Asa(sr)Iso]
**Samsara**

 **Warning:** Modified Canon. Death Chara. _Boy x Boy_. OOC.

 **A/N** : Oneshot bersambung (?) terdiri dari 7 keping cerita berurutan yang mengusung tema reinkarnasi. Semua kisah diambil dari sejarah asli kemudian diotak-atik secara brutal. Tidak ada maksud mencemari nama tokoh dengan menggeser setting dan fakta, semua hanya demi kepentingan plot semata. Btw, author note bisa diintip di chapter ending.

 **A** sano **G** akuhou X **I** sogai **Y** uuma

.  
by **Ratu Obeng** (id: 1658345)

.

.

.

 **RED**

* * *

 **Perancis** , **1431.**

Di tengah dingin malam menusuk, bola mata cerah hampir transparan memandang lama ke atas langit-langit putih. Pantul bayangan lidah api dari tungku ruangan remang menciptakan monster ombak yang tidak pernah berhenti bergerak.

Berdiri tidak jauh, seorang pemuda ikut menatap. Awalnya pada sosok gadis yang terbaring lelah di sebuah ranjang kecil, lalu pada apa yang ditatapnya, dan kembali pada gadis tersebut. Kakinya melangkah mendekat, menginjak permadani usang, dengan isi kepala yang masih bertanya-tanya.

"Apa yang kau lihat, Joan?"

"Api."

Beralih kembali pada langit-langit, "Lalu di mana api itu?"

Mahkota ikal panjang bergeser sedikit dari posisi, menyamankan ulang kepalanya pada sanggaan. Perspektifnya lurus-lurus pada seseorang yang sudah duduk sembarangan di pinggir ranjang, "Sekarang ada di dalam matamu."

"Tidurlah. Kau masih harus memimpin Perancis besok untuk menghancurkan tahta Orleans. Negeri ini sekali lagi akan berjaya dalam komandomu."

"Tapi aku serius Jean. Aku melihat api. Mereka mengaku sebagai teman yang akan membungkusku hidup-hidup. Membawa jarak kita semakin jauh dan menjauh!"

"Shhh," usapan itu dilakukan lembut, penuh cinta, "Kau hanya berhalusinasi tidak penting, _Little Princess_. Segera tidur. Aku akan melepas kasutmu dan membalutmu dengan sutra yang mulia Si-Ling-Chi ternama."

"Lalu kau akan meninggalkanku?" pertanyaan sederhana itu disambut gelengan kepala kemudian.

"Ragaku selalu disampingmu."

"Tapi aku membutuhkanmu... di dalamku."

Hidung mungil disentil ringan, "Sejak kapan kau menjadi pribadi yang begini nakal?"

"Sejak kapan kau terkena _Black Death_?"

Yang pemuda terkesiap, memilih tidak menanggapi. Hanya memalingkan muka ke arah perapian. Menjadi elemen rileks kedua selain genggam hangat yang telah membungkus salah satu tangannya.

 _Black Death_. Sebuah nama tulah berbahaya setara Kusta, diyakini para praktik medis sebagai bentuk lain dari kutukan dosa. Penanganannya buruk dan bisa semakin berbahaya jika terus diabaikan. Tapi prioritas utamanya masih tidak lain dan tidak bukan sebagai pendamping setia ksatria flora Frankland. Saat ini pengabdian kepada negara menjadi mutlak di atas segala-galanya.

"Usia kita mungkin hanya satu-dua tahun lagi, Jean. Kau mungkin akan mati karena penyakitmu, dan aku mungkin akan mati karena—"

"JOAN!"

Hanya mampu bertahan lima detik dalam geming tanpa merubah posisi. Kemudian pertahanan salah satunya runtuh, leher menukik untuk menempelkan bibir mereka sekilas. Sekali. Dua kali. Entah berapa kali untuk lima detik selanjutnya.

"Jangan memaksakan diri. Kau akan berkuda besok."

Lengan putih nan ringkih mendekap leher sang pejantan. Sapih merah muda ikut menyebar menggerogoti permukaan pipi hingga cuping telinga, "Ka-kalau diijinkan, aku bersedia menunggang kuda dari malam ini juga."

Pembicaraan terhenti di sana. Yang ada selanjutnya hanya kecupan lagi dan lagi. Lebih dalam. Lebih liar. Membuat sang gadis terus menganga bersama desah erotis yang tak kunjung reda. Melucuti silabel polos masa lalu, menggantinya menjadi seorang wanita sempurna. Sementara api itu tetap di sana, menghantui malamnya dan membakar pori-pori tubuh mereka dengan aneka pesona.

Hanya untuk satu malam egois ini saja. Setelahnya mereka berjanji akan bertelut di depan altar Gereja. Mengaku dosa dengan sesal teramat sangat karena mengabaikan nasib Perancis dan segenap rakyatnya.

* * *

.

「 _The RED fire is a threat_ _. A warning. And a promise_. _I Promise._ 」 **  
**.

* * *

 **Tokyo, 2016.**

Mulanya, hanya rasa penasaran yang berhasil memancingnya ketika teman-teman sekelasnya ribut melihat Hazama membawa sebongkah kristal berbentuk bola. Bunyi jampi-jampi dalam entah-bahasa-apa diiringi kikikan seram mengganggu telinga juga bukan menjadi masalah utama.

"Isogai, kau dikutuk."

Sampai tiga kata tersebut membuat sang ketua kelas berhenti membuka bungkus nasi kepal makan siangnya untuk menenggak ludah. Siapa yang tidak ketakutan melihat gadis dukun beraura mistis menyeret pelan sebuah kursi (yang diketahui milik Karma, pemilik tempat duduk sedang bolos jadi memang tidak ada salahnya) kemudian duduk berhadap-hadapan dengan calon mangsa dari visi masa lalunya.

Atau masa depannya, terdengar sama saja.

"Kehidupanmu juga menyedihkan." imbuhan itu ditekan lebih kuat bersama jeriji kurus yang bermain di atas permukaan elemen bundar. Si rambut antena menenggak air liur sekali lagi.

"...tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah terbiasa."

Setiap hari sibuk membanting tulang demi kelangsungan hidup keluarga, ditambah belajar mati-matian untuk mempertahankan beasiswa, apalagi namanya kalau bukan _menyedihkan_?

"Aku berbicara tentang masa sebelumnya. Yang tidak pernah berakhir bahagia terutama dalam hubungan asmara."

"Maksudmu reinkarnasi?"

Rambut ikal bergoyang misterius, yang berpucuk menelan ludah. Sudah tiga kali.

"Orang itu terlanjur mendendam pada takdir. Tetap melanjutkan hidupnya dari masa lalu meskipun kau sudah menjalani kesempatan berbeda. Hendak menangkapmu, lalu menguasaimu sepenuhnya. Memenjarakanmu utuh dalam kurungan cinta."

Kedengarannya seperti drama picis dengan pemeran antagonis posesif yang konyol, setidaknya itu pikir Isogai sambil meremas _onigiri_ dengan sepuluh jari. Lagipula belum ada anak berusia lima belas tahun yang berpikir tentang cinta-cintaan. Itu konyol. Kecuali Maehara sahabatnya, mungkin. Tapi tetap saja itu konyol.

"Aku juga melihat simbol merah menyala. Seperti api."

Tanggapan Isogai hanya senyum tipis, "Apa itu artinya rumahku akan kebakaran?"

"Tidak sesederhana itu. Lebih buruk, ini tentangmu. Dia akan datang untuk membakar perasaanmu, pikiranmu, tubuhmu, semuanya."

Sinar ivory merunduk, sedikitnya meredup. Terlepas dari benar atau salah, percaya tidak percaya, sungguh keterlaluan jikalau memang ada seseorang di luar sana hendak memanfaatkan kuasa semena-mena pada dirinya yang bahkan hampir tidak memiliki apa-apa. Khususnya, apalagi, demi memuaskan nafsu egois semata.

"Berhati-hatilah, _ikemen_. Setelah lulus nanti, aku tidak bisa selalu memperingatimu."

Antena di kepalanya berayun manis, "Tentu. Terima kasih, Hazama."

Selanjutnya gadis itu kembali ke bangkunya, meninggalkan korban ramalan terakhir bersama kursi milik setan merah yang masih terbentang kosong—seakan tengah menunggu seseorang untuk mampir, lalu mengisi, menatap nyalang, berbicara lagi tentang kehidupannya yang penuh derita. Isogai takut. Kalau-kalau dia jatuh terlalu banyak pada ramalan barusan.

Dia bahkan belum sempat makan siang padahal perutnya sudah terlanjur lapar. Merespon agak terlambat ketika sahabatnya membuka pintu kelas kasar, suara nyaring menusuk dengan tatapan sedikit cemas, di luar khas penggoda biasanya.

"Isogai, pulangnya kau dipanggil ke gedung utama. Perintah kepala sekolah."

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 ** _Next_ : YELLOW (2016･03･08)**


End file.
